1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a core and shell blow (shoot) machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of known machines of the above-mentioned type, which have applications as single-station or multi-station systems in foundry and plastics technology and are used for the production of cores, core-sand molds and shells, when it is desired to change the core-box (including a change of the blow-plate and the cope ejector device), it is necessary to shut down the machine or the system for a prolonged period of time. The core-box must then be laboriously removed from the core-box carrier by means of an overhead hoist before a new core-box can be loaded into the core-box carrier in the same way. Changing the blow-plate and the cope ejector device within the machine is also very time consuming and complex. Hence, it is not possible, in this way, to perform a fast and cost effective core-box change, including the blow-plate and the cope ejector device.
German Patent Specification No. 3,148,461 discloses a vertically separated core and shell blowing (shooting) machine consisting of a machine stand, a blow (shooting) device connected with a core device which both rotate, in position, about a vertical axis, a blow-plate changing device, and a core-box changing device featuring a double-sided core-box carrier which allows the new core-box to rotate, about a horizontal axis, into, while simultaneously, the old core-box rotates out of the machine.